I Don't Need You
by NotAFanOfFiction
Summary: Mary Teressa Conan only has one enemy, Paul. But once he disappears for a week and returns with a interest in Mary will she accept him or deny him what he needs. PaulXOC M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

LaPush High School isn't the bane of my existence as many believe. Paul Quartez is. I've never hated myself as much as I do when he talks to me, when he calls me ugly or fat or that I look like a dude. He even calls me Terry even though my name is Mary Teresa Conan. I was named after my grandma of my biological dads side because she died right before I was born. I do my best to avoid him like the fucking plague but it doesn't work. We have 2 classes together, Science and Art. To be a cliché ill start my teenage angst story in Science class because I roll that way.

"Hey Terry." Paul's voice is menacing which means he's already in a bad mood. He takes his seat behind me and I can see his large frame from the outer corner of my eyes. He's gotten so much bigger since a month ago, probably so he can beat up more freshman with less energy. He starts talking again in a douchebag version of a teasing voice. "Sorry I missed your birthday this weekend. You turned twelve, right? Because you have the tits of a twelve year old."

"I turned 16, Paul. But I don't blame you for not knowing seeing as you can't count that high." I sneer back. He hates it when I fight back but it's not like I give a shit what he likes or dislikes.

We're quiet for the rest of class and I doze off only to be awaken by the bell signaling a class change and the abrupt pain brought on by Paul slamming his books on my fingers. "You might want to be nicer, Terry. I'm not afraid to hit boys."

I feel empowered almost, knowing that I make him so angry.

He wasn't in Art and I assumed it was because he went off campus or some shit for lunch. A class without Paul was heaven of fucking Earth. After school I went home and talked with my moms about homework and dinner and all the parental stuff. They adopted me when I was two and are the best moms ever. I called my friend River who lives in California. We met at sleep away camp one year and have kept contact since. Our parents are friends which makes it slightly easier to see him every few years or so. He knows everything about me. Even about how Paul makes me feel like shit and how when I was younger id cut myself over the things he'd say. I love River, I'm just not in love with him and thankfully he feels the same.

Paul wasn't in school for the rest of the week, much to my liking. I started talking to Embry Call and his friends Jacob and Quill. They were really nice and super big too. Maybe I was just getting smaller. The week was uneventful and I was getting ready for River to come visit. I was excited and not just because I hadn't seen him in a year but because we had this friend's with benefits thing going on for awhile that we finally got to play out.

Monday sucked. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned and he looked angrier than ever. I had maybe overly enjoyed the days he was gone. I wore whatever I wanted because I didn't have to worry about him mocking me about it and I wore make up other than mascara for once. The day he got back I was wearing a tank top and a purple and black stripped hoodie with tight jeans and Doc Martins. My hair was wavy instead of its natural curl and I wore a light coat of liquid eyeliner. I looked kinda hot honestly. In the days he was gone I had regained some of my crushed confidence. I was gunna man the fuck up and stand up for myself.

The bell rang and everyone got to class except Paul, his friend Jared who was looking a bit worried at Paul's extra pissiness, and I. I was on the opposite side of the hall and started walking towards them.

"Hey Paul!" I shouted at him.

He didn't even have to look at me to retort and along with that crush my spirit. "What, Terry? Come to be a bitch like always? You're such a fucking waste of space and I don't have time to deal with your shit. So why don't you move out of the way you fat fuck."

Just like that all my courage went away. He slammed his locker and turned his head to meet my eyes. When he did he got this shocked look like I had a second head or some shit and then looked angrier than I had ever seen him before. He turned and punched his locker, which dented like tin foil under his fist. I ran straight past him out the door of the school. I ran all the way home because the look on his face was freaky, like murderous rage freaky and I didn't want to be around when his inner bomb exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know the first two chapters have been small but I can only type at night because writing stories is my guilty pleasure and my sister doesn't go to bed till one**. **Of course all of the Twilight characters belong to S.M.**

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

My life pretty much is shit at the moment. So I turn out to be some shape shifter shit and I get fed all this crap about vampires, and protecting the tribe, and this bullshit called Imprinting. When I heard about it I was like fuck no. I've seen how dependent Sam is on Emily and I don't want that. I like sleeping around and doing whatever the fuck I want. So after missing school for the rest of the week, which is pretty sweet, I have to come back on Monday and act like I just had the flu when at any moment if I get to pissed I can burst into a wolf and eat some people. I pretty much already know my day's gunna be crappy.

"Hey Paul!" I hear Terry shout. Shouldn't she be in class or something? I'm already late and I'm just not in the fucking mood today. So I do what I always do and go off on her. I'm totally ripping into this chick who honestly doesn't even deserve it. She could have shouted at me to say I have fucking toilet paper on my shoe. I end it by calling her fat even though she's really thin, just not in an unhealthy way, and she actually is kinda pretty if you're into the hard to get type. I've always made fun of her for anything, being smart, pale, short, ect. I turn to face her because the depressed look on her face always gives me some good feeling in the back of my stomach and I look her in the eyes and, shit.

She instantly was the only thing I could notice and I didn't even remember how I got along before her. She was pretty and sexy and anything good a person could be. She looked so sad and I wanted to know what made her that way so I could destroy it but then I remembered what I had just said. And everything I'd ever said to her.

I don't think I've ever been that angry at someone and of course it had to be myself. I punched my locker and my new strength made it break. I didn't even hear her footsteps as she ran out of the school. When I looked back over and she wasn't there I panicked. I'd never felt this scared and I kinda hated it.

"Dude, calm down! She left. I think she went home or something" Jared said in a soothing tone. The only problem was she shouldn't be at home. She should be with me so I could make sure she was safe and happy. I sounded like such a creeper. Jared pulled me by my arm out of school. "Let's go talk to Sam."

We ran to the woods and phased then ran to Sam and Emily's. Wolf speed let us get there in a fraction of the time it'd take to drive.

Jared went in and brought Sam out. I felt to sad. As cheesy as that sounds I was depressed I had hurt her feelings all those times. I was never "That Romantic Guy", I was fuck 'em and leave 'em Paul. Not anymore though, not after today.

"Sam what do I do? I've been a total asshole to this girl for our entire lives and then I walk into school and Imprint and now I feel like such shit." My words jumbled together in some long random gibberish that even I barely understood but Sam knew. He was Alpha and there for always knew.

Sam thought for a moment before calmly telling me what to do, "You need to go apologize. She's your imprint and it won't be good for you to have a shitty relationship with her. So go. You're off patrol tonight."

I smiled at him and walked slowly to Mary's. I don't think I've ever called her by her real name. I'm seriously that big of a douchebag. I wanted to run to her house, to her but I had to think about what I was gunna say. An apology wouldn't be enough to make up for the years of shit I put her through.

When I got to her house I knocked but no one seemed to be home. That worried me. What if someone hit her with their car or kidnapped her on her way home? What if she fell into a ditch and broke her leg? I knew I was over reacting but I wolfed out and instantly smelt her scent. It was nice like fall leaves. It lead into the woods which I didn't like, seeing as all these fucking blood suckers are running around taking people. I found her sitting on a log humming to herself. She had a stick and was drawing in the dirt. I got closer and closer to her as quietly as I could but a bird screeched and she turned around to see me. At first she jumped and screamed and I wanted nothing more than to phase back and tell her it was ok and that I wouldn't hurt her. Couldn't seeing as I had left my clothes in tatters on her door step.

She didn't act as I expected, to run away screaming like a horror movie. Instead she out stretched her hand to meet my wet nose. I nuzzled into it and playfully rolled onto my back like a dog would.

"You're adorable, aren't you?" she cooed at wolf me. "I hope you don't mind I'm in your woods. I've just had a shitty day ya know?" she continued on about how I had made her feel like shit and how if "River" wasn't coming that night she wouldn't know what to do. I wanted to know who River was but all I could do was watch my shy beauty talk to a wolf about her day.


	3. Chapter 3

MTC POV

Paul apologized today. He stopped by after dinner and we sat on my porch and talked. He told me he was sorry for everything he had ever said to me, he seemed sincere. We talked for about 3 hours even though when he came over I didn't want to talk for 30 seconds. We even had some laughs before we made a deal. We'll try to be friends or at least friendly until he says something douche baggy in which case I'm out and he can just fuck off. He assured me it wouldn't happen.

I sat at my desk staring out the window into the darkness, waiting for River to show up. It was 9:30 when his moms car parked in our driveway. I ran out to see him as fast as I could, leaping on him and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hey Kiddo." He laughed as I squeezed him, "How's my favorite girl?"

"Great now that you're here. We have so much to talk about!" A wolfs howl over lapped my last few words.

We went inside to avoid getting mauled or some shit. There's been a lot of animal attack reports lately. After the mandatory hugs from my moms River and I went up to my room to catch up. I told him everything that happened with me and Paul that day.

"And after all the shit he stopped by and apologized for everything. He seemed like he meant it but I'm not sure. I'll give it a try though." I sat on the edge of my desk, pulling him closer, "Now lets get our minds off Paul, shall we?"

I pulled him in for what started as fun making out quickly turned into more. He knew my limits though. He still didn't mind asking, "Let's go farther."

"No. the answer is no." I looked him straight in the eye. It wasn't that I didn't love him but I wanted my first time to be with someone I was IN love with. "You spoiled my mood. Let's just go to bed."

River dropped me off at school on Tuesday. He was going to pick me up too which was good because I don't particularly enjoy walking in the rain. I walked into Science and took my seat. When Paul came and sat down he started asking random questions about me.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite book?"

"A tie between Looking For Alaska and Flowers For Algernon."

"Do you like wolves?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Wolves are interesting. They're my favorite animal," he said with a chuckle. He didn't actually seem s bad when he wasn't shitting all over my day. "Are you going to the bonfire this weekend?"

"What bonfire?" I never get invited to any shit.

"The tribe elders have a bonfire and they tell the tribe legends. It's kinda fun. You should come with me." His eyes got all big when he said that. It was kinda cute.

I thought about it for a moment and agreed to go but set out the condition that it wasn't a date or any of that shit. It was two "friends" hanging out. It seemed to make him pretty happy.

I texted River most the day because I had nothing better to do. Jacob must be sick to because he's been gone. I started to realize that I ramble on with my thoughts most the time.

Art class was interesting. Embry was back, he had been gone too, and he wasn't ignoring me like he was to Quill. I could tell Quill was pretty bummed so I excused myself from Em and went and sat with him.

"What wrong, Quill?" I asked. It was a stupid question because obviously what was wrong was that his friends were ignoring him.

He sighed out, "I don't know if I was a dick or something but Embry's ignoring me and now so is Jake. By the way did you notice Paul keeps looking at you?"

I turned around and sure enough Paul was looking at me and Quill. He looked kinda angry again.

After school River was waiting by his moms Toyota with an In n Out bag and a king size Twix. Paul walked out with me but stopped when River came into view. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at his concerned stare.

"Everything good, man?" I asked in a slow tone. "That's my friend River, he's visiting for the rest of the week."

"What are you guys going to do?" he wondered. He looked at River like he was going to kidnap me. Being kidnapped by him would probably be a lot of fun. Who knows maybe we'd stop at Disneyland.

Although I was confused in why he seemed to care about what my friend and I were doing when Paul had hated me two days ago I told him. After all friendship is a two-way street, right? "I don't know. Eat some food, smoke some weed, play Scrabble. The usual I guess."

I walked off before he could say anything, partially because I still didn't like him much and partially because that In n Out smell was drifting over towards me. I hoped in shotgun after a quick kiss from River and we sped off to my house, laughing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Gang Control by Leftover Crack blasted as River and I hot boxed my room. It was Friday and he was leaving in an hour and Paul was picking me up in 3 for the bonfire. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited, mainly because Jake and Embry AND Quill would be there. We're the fearsome foursome in art. Paul had stayed nice all week. It's funny, before this week I couldn't remember a time he had ever been nice to me except maybe when we were five. His mom and dad had gotten in a fight and my moms let him sleepover until everything died down. We played video games all night and then the next day at school it was all back to normal.

I wonder what's changed.

River's visit had been successful in my opinion. We ate, smoked, and fooled around a lot. He even came to one of my roller derby practices. I was now covered in bruises from derby and red marks from other fun stuff if you're catching my drift, wink wink. All too soon he had to leave though, but promised to come back as soon as possible which would probably be next Christmas. After a tearful goodbye I watched him drive down the street but was comforted by the fact that he would call me tonight as usual. He was a good friend.

I showered, shaved, and changed for the night. It was a warm day so I chose shorts and a Reel Big Fish shirt. I had a good twenty minutes left before Paul was supposed to get here so I tightened my skates and ate a small snack in case I didn't like the food at the party. When the door bell rang and it was Paul I was slightly surprised. Part of me had thought he'd bail out then go back to his old self at school on Monday. I guess old habits die hard.

"What time do you have to be home?" Paul mumbled. His hand was resting next to mine on the center consul of his car. I could feel his warmth radiating from it. All the boys seemed to be hot in the sense of temperature.

"My moms said by midnight."

"Your moms?" he turned his head to give me a confused look. I guess he didn't remember sleeping over when he was five. I don't think looking away from the road is very safe though.

I started to explain the same story I must have told a thousand times. "Yeah, plural. My biological parents had me when they were still in high school so they put me up for adoption and I was adopted by my moms. It's an open adoption so I get to see my bio's a lot so I kinda have the best of both worlds. I have four parents that love me." I said with a grin. I loved my big family.

The rest of the car ride was small talk about the nice weather and who would be at the bonfire. When we got there I ran up to Embry, Quill, and Jake and gave them all hugs. Paul went over to talk to some guy who looked too old to be hanging out with high school kids but some tribe elders were here so I guess it was an all ages thing. I noticed Quill looking at my arms with a confused and worried look on his face. "Mary, what happened to your arms?"

I looked down and saw my derby bruises which, honestly, I was pretty fucking proud of. I worked for them. "I do roller derby and it involves a lot of hitting so I get banged up pretty easily."

We all laughed at it and they asked me questions about my league and what not. I pointed out the derby bruises and the "fun time" bruises which they froze up at. For a second I thought I had gone to far but all they asked was if I was a virgin.

"Yeah I am. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun though. My best friend visits once a year so we just blow off steam together." I explained. They still had an awkward look on their faces.

There was something special about this bonfire. They were telling the tribe legends and since I was technically not a member of the tribe I usually wouldn't be allowed but I guess Paul talked them into it because at 10 o'clock I was sitting between him and Jacob like an Oreo. I thought it was funny because I was the only light skinned person there. My parents were from Forks but my moms are both part of the tribe. The night was spent hearing stories about the "Cold Ones" and the Third Wife. They were interesting and vivid. Quill's grandpa told them. I looked around at the people in the circle around the fire. There was Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quill, the elders, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, the older guy that Paul had been talking to and a girl with a scarred face who appeared to be his fiancé. Everyone looked so interested in the story, like it held some special meaning other than just a tale for a campfire. They ended at 11 and everyone started packing up to go home but Paul grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods.

As he dragged he laughed a nervous laugh and quietly said, "I have something to show you."


	5. Chapter 5

As I drug Mary out into the woods a million thoughts ran through my head. What if she ran? What if she never wanted to see me again? What is she runs off with one of the other guys? All my thoughts got progressively worse until we were in a clearing where the pack had killed a dread locked vampire two weeks ago. I turned to her and took five steps back. I quietly repeated, "I want to show you something."

She raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. She was so sexy when she did that but I had to stay focused. She let out a small laugh and mumbled, "Get on with it then."

Her laughter eased the tension I felt and I let the wolf in me out. I closed my eyes as I phased and for a moment I didn't want to open them in case she had run off in fear. I didn't hear any footsteps so I slowly opened my eyes to see her face. She stared wide eyed at me and I could practically see the legends she had just been told playing on her eyes. Then her eyes switched and her lips formed into a smirk.

"You were the wolf in the forest on Monday." She stated, "I don't know how this," she gestured towards me, "happens but will you change back so we can talk?" I nodded my head and ran behind a tree where I had stored a pair of shorts for this occasion.

When I returned she was sitting on the ground staring up at me in an expecting way. She slowly shook her head and laughed before opening her mouth to say, "Tell me everything. And start from the beginning."

That's exactly what I did. For the next half hour I explained to her about the pack and how we hunted vampires. She seemed a tad bit hurt that Jake, Quill, and Embry hadn't told her earlier but I explained it wasn't their job to tell her. It was mine.

"And why's that?" she yawned. She looked so cute when she was tired, I wanted to carry her home and sleep next to her all night.

"Well wolves do this thing called imprinting and it's when you see your soul mate. It's a love at first sight thing and you always want to be around them to make sure they're safe and happy. It's a stringer feeling than anything else. You don't even remember what it was like to be with other girls. It's just your imprint from now on. And I imprinted on you. You need them." My palms started to sweat and the only thing going through my mind was a series of cuss words as I waited for her to let it sink in.

All she did was laugh. At first it was a chuckle but it eventually grew into her holding her side and rolling around. Once she finally got up she looked at me, wiping a tear from her eye and all she said was, "That explains a lot."

"So you're not gunna run off or anything?" I whispered. She stopped laughing and held my face in her tiny, cold hands.

"Of course not. If you're my soul mate then why should I? But I want you to know something. You've been an asshole to me my whole life so I'm not going to jump into dating you and forget all that. We can start as friends and try to work our way up from there but don't expect me to fall for you in one night just because you did. Got it?"Her voice was serious and strong. She was like a fucking politician except I doubted she'd have a sex scandal halfway through the year. I nodded in agreement to what she said and she got up and out stretched her hand to meet mine. She lifted me up and to my dismay she dropped her hand. I just had to remember that she hadn't said no, just not yet.

After I dropped her off and promised to call her tomorrow I drove over to Sam's for advice. He must've known I was coming because he was waiting on the porch. "How'd it go?"

"It didn't go wonderfully or terribly, just somewhere in the middle. She told me that she doesn't want to date me right now because I've always been a douche so now I don't know what to do. I don't want to be just friends." I sighed. I tried to imagine her marrying someone else, laughing with someone else, hell even fucking with someone else and it all made me sick to my stomach.

Sam gave me a pat on the back and started pushing me towards the door, "Come on. Emily made some cookies."

After an hour of talking and eating Sam went off to bed and Emily started to put away the leftover cookies. She startled be by saying, "You can't rush her into this. Try to imagine it from Mary's point of view. She has a normal life, normal friends, normal family, and then all of a sudden her friends change and the people she hangs out with change. Rushing her will just push her away." She came up to me and very quietly whispered, "Sam tried to rush me after hurting Leah. Sure it worked out but we all know what happened."

She turned her head to show her scars and a whimpered at the thought of Mary's beautiful face changed in anyway. Especially by me. We all knew how terrible Sam felt for hurting Emily. I simply nodded and started on my way back home. When I parked in my drive way I stared at my steering wheel for what seemed like hours.

I only had one thought on my mind now. Mary.

I wanted her in every positive way a person could want someone. I wanted to love her, to hold her, to laugh with her. I wanted to eat breakfast with her and come home after patrol and have dinner with her. I wanted to marry her and start a family. I wanted to fuck her and I wanted to make love to her. Basically I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything, more than any toy on Christmas, even more than I wanted to go back to normal, before any wolf business happened. Part of me was happy I became a wolf though.

It gave me her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I try not to really talk much outside of the story but I wasn;t sure if I had put that all the characters, except the original ones, belong to S.M.**

Thanks!

* * *

><p>I don't understand anything anymore. Last week I was normal, happy, and (aside from homework and grades) carefree. But now, everything is upside down. Paul was a wolf. Jake, Embry, and Quill were wolves. Hell, they ARE wolves. After getting over the initial shock of things I realized I was only startled by one thing. My lack of fear. I knew they wouldn't intentionally hurt me and if all the legends are true, which they seem to be, than they're protectors.<p>

I texted Jake asking for Kim's number. I guess if there was anyone in the world who knew what I was going through then it would be her. When I called her up she agreed to go to meet me at a diner in Forks. I got there first and ordered a soda when she walked in. she waved goodbye to Jared, who had driven her, and gave me a quick and awkward hug. Kim and I had never really talked before. I always thought she was nice but we never had much in common it seemed. Well that just changed, didn't it?

"So, what do you want to know about first?" she asked kindly. Come to think of it I had never seen or heard Kim do or say anything mean or rude.

"Paul explained the wolf stuff. And Imprinting but I was wondering what it's like for the girl. Am I supposed to feel something? Why did this shit happen to me?" My words slurred together in a giant ramble. I didn't realize I was nervous until now.

She put her hand on mine to calm me down before answering my questions, "Girls sometimes feel an instant attraction but not always. Paul was a jerk to you before he imprinted so it'd be normal for you to push it off at first. We don't really know why imprinting happens but it's actually really nice once you accept it."

"I just. I don't know how I can love him when he was such a douche. I can barely talk to him without wanting to tell him to fuck off, pretty much any attitude he gives me makes me want to choke someone." I sighed, putting my face in my hands. Excluding this week Paul has never been someone I wanted to spend time with. I said I'd give it a try, and I will, but I can't help but think it might be a lost cause. I didn't tell this to Kim though. Instead I asked, "So does everyone expect Paul and I to get together?"

She laughed a little and shrugged, "Kinda. Pretty much. Yes, they do."

We both laughed at that. I could tell Kim and I are going to be friends. We were both thrown out of or old lives into something much bigger.

Three weeks. That's how long it's been since Paul told me he was a wolf. I had spent these three weeks mostly hanging out with Kim, Emily, and Paul. I liked being with the rest of the pack too. It was like having another family. The only thing that kinda bothered me was how protective they were. Apparently there's been a lot of vampire attacks in Seattle and that's where my derby is. I had a game tonight and everyone flipped when they found out I was going.

"I'm not missing it! You guys can't stop me from going." I argued. Paul really didn't want me to go.

"Like hell we can't! Sam, tell her she can't go!" Paul wined. Sam simply shook his head and left to go find Emily. Sam seemed to be a man of few words but was really chill.

I grabbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers. After an over dramatic sigh I said, "Ok how about this? Paul, Kim, and Jared can go watch the game and after we can all drive home together?"

"Fine." Paul crossed his arms and raised his head. He looked like a really huge little kid. It was cute in an infuriating way.

I had come to hate Paul less this past month. Hell I might even say I liked him a little but I won't. I liked it when he texted me in the mornings and at night before he went to sleep pr how we'd go to the beach on days he had patrol. I noticed that the more I hung out with him the less I noticed the bad things about him like I used to.

I ran home to change and pick up my derby shit. Carrying around 15 pounds of gear may seem like a bitch but it works your muscles pretty well. My derby clothes consisted of my jersey shirt, shorts, tights, and fishnets over the tights. You have to wear tights because if you fall you can get massive floor burn and that's not something people like to see. When Paul came to get me his eyes got wide as he stared at my legs. I may not have the best confidence but I have bitchin' legs. The drive to Seattle was fun with Kim and I sitting in the back seat, with me explaining what was going to happen tonight.

"My team and I go out and play for a while, score some points, kick some ass. Then we'll probably stay for like half an hour longer to talk to people and what not then we'll be back by eleven. I can even introduce you to my derby wife!" I laughed at Kim's confused look then I explained, "A derby wife is your best friend in the league."

Tonight we were playing a pretty rough team, which of course only made it more fun. I'm a blocker so most of my game play was trying to prevent the jammer from getting through the pack. Getting knocked down was just something special. I took a fall right on my stomach when the other team's blocker back blocked me. I looked up and Paul looked pretty scared for me but I smiled, laughed, and got up, ready to fuck shit up.

The game ended with my team winning. After our victory lap I skated off the track into Paul's arms. I looked up and laughed at his worried face, "So what did you guys think?"

Kim thought it was fucking awesome and asked if she could watch us practice sometime.

Jared thought it was pretty cool but didn't say much other than that before going with Kim to buy a churro.

Paul? Well let's just say Paul didn't like it that much. Even though he wasn't shouting at me he had the same tone as if he was, "You could've gotten hurt! You could've broken something!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Bitch please I've been doing this for years. "I didn't get hurt. And I'm going to keep playing no matter what you say. Now come on. Let's go get Kim and Jared and go home."

I held his hand, which he seemed to like as he eagerly wound his fingers through mine, and we walked to the car before a long ride home.


	7. Chapter 7

My house was empty after the game. I invited Paul in to hang out for a while. No one would be home for a few hours, one of my moms was working the night shift at Forks hospital and the other was visiting my uncle. I didn't like being home alone at night, the dark just freaked me the fuck out. I started to walk upstairs when I noticed that Paul wasn't following me. I turned around to see him looking at photos on the hall wall of me as a kid.

"You've grown up a lot." He murmured. He looked down at me with these big seductive eyes and I suddenly felt very small. He pointed to a picture of me giving a big grin at Disneyland with my two front teeth missing. I had mouse ears and a cotton candy, I remember that day perfectly. All four of my parents went for my 6th birthday. I had grown up a lot. Paul spoke again, "This is my favorite."

"Let's go upstairs. I'm tired." I said. With that he picked me up and carried me to my room. He placed me gently on my bed and I started to remove my jersey, revealing the undershirt below. When I finally got the shirt over my head I noticed Paul looking at me in what could only be described as amazement.

I smirked at him and murmured, "What do you want?"

With the same look on his face, his eyes not leaving mine, he whispered, "You."

I don't know if it was because I was out of it or because of something else but in that moment we were finally on the same page. I wanted him too. "Then come get me."

He crossed the room quickly, like if he hadn't gotten to me right away I would have disappeared or changed my mind. I wouldn't have. He got right next to me on the bed and reached for my arm, pulling me to him. He rubbed my back, put his hands through my hair and hands, almost like he was making sure I was real and not some dream. He put his hands on my shoulders and went down my arms. He abruptly stopped and pulled my arms to his eyes. As he looked at the little nicks and cuts I had once given myself when I was young and stupid he started to shake.

"What are these?" he demanded.

"Well when I was little I was really sensitive and sometimes when you were mean to me I would take it out on myself. They're from the 7th grade though. I'm way over it." I said slowly and calmly. He still shook.

"I did this to you." He stated, "I have to get out of here."

He started to shake more and more as he walked towards the door into the hallway. I shouted his name and he his face but kept walking. I quietly said, "Come back when you're done. And be safe. Please."

He nodded and then was gone. My night had gone from great to shit in 2 minutes. And the worst part was that when he left it only made me want him more. I'll finally admit it. I like Paul. I spent the rest of looking out my window in a cliché fashion, looking for a giant wolf to come across my lawn. He never did but sure enough at midnight I got a text from him. It read:

_ Good night. I'm sorry but I had to let my anger out. I'll pick you up for lunch at Emily's tomorrow. Sleep well _

Like clockwork Paul was here at noon to take me to Emily's. He brought me flowers as an apology for the night before, which I out in a vase before we left.

"I have a question." Paul said. He looked kinda nervous, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pretty fucking stoked he asked me, "Sure." I said with what was probably a huge fucking smile. He picked me up and spun me around and we both laughed before walking hand and hand to Emily's.

Paul and I walked together back from Emily's to my house. There was an awkward silence in the air. At Emily's we had told the pack we were dating now. Of course everyone was excited, especially Emily and Kim. But then I realized something. Dating Paul would mean being with Paul for the rest of my life. Once we start we can't stop, like if you threw a baseball in space. Once we got to my house we sat down on the porch and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Paul?" I mumbled. "What happens if we date?"

He sounded confused when he said, "What do you mean?"

"Well if we're supposed to be with each other then what happens?" I explained.

"Oh. Well I guess it'd be we date for a while then we get married and move in together and have kids and they'll grow up here and maybe have to do the same thing we are now." He smiled at the last part

I giggled but my mind was pretty much screaming things that would get my mouth washed out with soap when I was eight. That idea sounded horrible. I shouldn't have even asked. Who the fuck tells someone that on their first day of dating? I don't want to have fucking kids. And living here my whole life? Not that it's a bad town but seriously what would you do if your life consisted of living in a small town taking care of an over sized boy who morphs into a god damn mother fucking wolf? Holy shit how long has there been silence? I should probably say something by now.

"So it's getting kinda late. I should probably head inside and get ready for school tomorrow." I looked at my watch when I was done. It was 7:30.

He didn't question it though. We stood up and he walked me to the door, pausing and delicately grabbing my hands before I could take my keys out. He just kinda looked at me in a really loving way that made my heart pound. I knew what he wanted to do but he seemed too nervous. Funny, he had been with dozens of girls but he froze up when he saw me.

"You better kiss me before I go through the door because after what you just told me I might not come back." I laughed. He put his warm arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Then he very slowly brushed his lips against mine before pressing them firmly. After a minute or so he reluctantly pulled away and dropped his arm.

He smiled at me and said, "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Then he went off into the forest without another word.

In all honesty that had been the best kiss of my life. As cheesy as it was I started to have hope for Paul and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, next chapter is going to be kinda short because it'll be Paul's point of view of the kiss and a bit after then i think I'm going to fast forward to before the new born battle from Eclipse then I don't know yet. Tata!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

She giggled. It was the best and the worst sound in the world. Is it awful that I wish I could fight the imprint? It's not because I don't love her, believe me I do more than anything else in this universe and any other but, would you want to be with a wolf? I'm a fucking monster. I'm her monster. No matter how much I want to push it away I need her now, I'm in too deep. Hell she agreed to be my girlfriend this morning and she's a strong girl, not like Kim who needs Jared to do everything for her even though Kim is like a sister to me and I love her to death, if she didn't want to be with me she'd say something. Then she did say something.

"It's getting pretty late." Was all I heard before I stood up and walked her over to the door. As I looked at her beautiful blue eyes I froze up. I wanted to kiss her so badly, I wanted to do more than kiss her too. I wanted to make her mine. She was mine, just by being my imprint. Instead I just stared at her like an idiot. I was usually so smooth, I had been with so many girls, but it was different with her. I might as well have been a virgin freshman asking out the hot junior. She had an amazing effect on me that no one else did. She could calm me down or rile me up just with a look. Holy shit I've been staring at her for a long ass time. Finally she said something.

"You better kiss me before I go through the door because after what you just told me I might not come back." Then she laughed beautifully. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. I loved this closeness, when I could feel her heart beating on my chest and I knew she was safe in my arms. So then I gently brushed my lips against hers and then firmly pushed them to her mouth.

Behind my eyelids I saw fireworks but not only that, I saw our life together. Growing old and cold together, laughing and loving. I had totally lost my masculinity. After about a minute, the best minute of my fucking life, I finally pulled away. I didn't want to say anything that would spoil this moment.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Was my last sentence of the night before walking off into the woods.

From that moment on I was without a doubt hooked on Mary.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I told you this would be a short chapter! The next chapter is going to be 5 months later around the New Born Battle and there's gunna be more than kissing from Paul and Mary if you're catching my drift;P Also a certain "L" word might be passed around. Stay tuned!<strong>


	9. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, as you can probably tell this is just and Authors Note. My computers on the fritz and I haven't really had much alone time to write but the next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday. Stay Tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

Five Months Later

It was a rare warm night in La Push and the summer air was drifting through my window. It was one of the few nights when my house was empty and Paul would spend the night to keep me company. We had just got back from Paul's graduation and we were laying on my bed in comfortable silence. I still had my dress on and he still wore his tux. I know we should have been celebrating but it wasn't exactly a happy occasion. About a week ago he explained to me that the pack, the Cullen's, and him had to go fight against some vampires tomorrow. He also told me he might not make it back.

Even though Paul and I had been dating for five months I had never told him that I loved him, even though I did. He had gone from total asshole to the best guy I think I've ever met. Every time I thought about Paul not coming back I would squeeze onto him and he would squeeze back for a few seconds. I looked up at him to find him staring at me with sad eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly. I knew that the fight had been on his mind since he heard about it.

"You. And what's going to go down tomorrow." He looked like this was going to be our last night together and it might be. I knew I had to tell him how I felt.

"Paul." I said, "I love you."

He picked me up and put me on his lap, looking me straight in the eyes. He said in response, "I love you more than anything."

I kissed him slowly and calmly though I could feel tears coming up behind my eye lids. I had never been a crier but I wasn't sure what to do. You know that feeling when you love someone so much that the idea of them being taken away from you by circumstances neither of you can control makes you sadder than anything you've ever felt. That was what I was finally feeling. And it fucking sucked. I missed hating Paul because my life was so simple then. I never asked to be thrown into this crazy world where everyday could be our last day but I was. Even though I missed my old days, the old me, I felt so liberated and part of something huge. As we kissed I was having a Titanic moment, when Rose says she sees her life like she has already lived it but instead of boring parties and shit it was awesome and filled with friends and laughter and love. Our kiss became more forceful and rushed and it was fucking awesome. I felt things for him right then that I had never felt before. Total want and lust.

The best part was that he felt it too.

In sync with each other he lifted my dress off so I was only in my underwear and I started to unbutton his shirt. When it was off I felt his chest as he kissed my neck. God, I wanted him so badly but, nothing was ever easy with Paul.

He whispered in my ear seductively, "You realize if we do this there's no backing out of our relationship. Till death do us part and all that good shit."

I pulled up to look him in the eyes and said, "Yes. I know."

With that we continued our fun. Touching and moaning and groaning to our hearts content. When the time came to, uh, go further he put a condom on and we went at it.

It wasn't at all what I expected. He was slow and sweet, telling me that he loved me and that I was beautiful. I don't know how long we lasted but when we were done we took a shower together. I pressed my head against his warm chest as the warm water hit my back, everything in my life felt so warm recently. I wish he didn't have to go tomorrow, that he could stay and we'd make breakfast together and continue on with our day.

I wish I hadn't been brought into this life, where everything can be lost at any moment. At the same time I was very thankful for it because it gave me Paul.

When the shower was over I put on some PJs and Paul carried me to bed. I was so tired from the emotions I was feeling. We didn't talk much that night but we stayed up all night until he had to leave, purely enjoying each others company.

When it came time for him to leave we didn't say 'I love you' to each other. All I said was, "be here when I wake up."

And he was.


End file.
